Servant of Mirkwood
by Mellannen
Summary: An orphaned human becomes a maid in the Mirkwood household. Legolas has already discovered one of her secrets. Her love for him. But how many more will be uncovered?
1. A Memory of Long Ago

Chapter 1

A Memory of Long Ago

_...The rain was falling heavily all about and visibility was poor. A faint orange glow peered out of a window of a cabin just beyond the tree-line. This cabin belonged to a small family of humans just south of the forest of Mirkwood. The two-year-old twins were asleep at this late hour. A little girl, about five years old, was sitting by the hearth of the fireplace playing with her doll. Her father went hunting just before sunset and has not yet returned. Eneil had been gone for quite a while. His wife, Eowthia, was beginning to worry._

_"Mamma," Melannen stood up and climbed into her mother's lap, "where's Father?"_

_"I am wondering that myself, dear," she replied. Eowthia listened sharply as she heard drums pounding. Also listening, Melannen stood up and looked out the window. She saw little dots of lights in the distance. Melannen walked into the kitchen at the back of the cabin. She took a lantern from a cabinet and lit it. She removed a section of floorboards with a hidden rope. She was quite strong for her young age. She grabbed her doll and lantern and pulled the floorboard down after her. Melannen was just small enough to sit between the floorboards and the dirt floor. She crawled to the darkest corner of the hidden basement and lowered the flame of the lantern to a small yet steady ribbon of blue. Melannen reviewed the process her father had taught her to do in case of an emergency. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she curled up in the corner. The drumming over head was increasing in volume and tempo. She then remembered what her father had said to her. 'Be sure that Mamma and the boys come down with you, too." Melannen's eyes began to water as she remembered._

_The atmosphere suddenly silenced as thunder crackled overhead. The front door slammed open. Melannen held tight to her doll. She listened as an orc came into the front room. A ringing noise sounded as a sword was unsheathed. Melannen clasped her ears as her mother's scream filled the air and ended with a thud on the floor. Two chops of an axe was heard but no screams were emitted. Footsteps thudded overhead as one of the orcs searched the house. Melannen looked up at the floor. Dust and dirt were seeping through the cracks. _

_"There's no one else here!" an orc shouted as he moved to the front of the cabin, "Let's move on!"... _

Melannen awoke in tears.


	2. Servant of Mirkwood

Chapter 2  
Servant of Mirkwood

Melannen sat up and untangled herself from her bed sheets. She had dark circles beneath her eyes. This dream had haunted her sleep since it occured eleven years ago. She stood up and walked to her trunk and pulled out a clean, brown peasant dress. She slipped out of her night gown and into the dress. Melannen walked over to her dressing table, grabbed her hairbrush, and untangled her blonde curls. She set the brush back on the table and left to do her chores.

Melannen was found by an army of elves from Mirkwood. The elven soldiers were returning from patrol. King Thranduil and his men came across a ransacked cabin. One of the soilders found Melannen hiding in the barn. King Thranduil offered her food and a home for her servidude.

Melannen headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She turned the corner and bumped into a male elf. Melannen looked down at the floor.

"Excuse me, sir, I-I did not see you coming. I apologize," she said to her feet. She started to walk a away, but his hand grabbed hers before she was able to do so.

"Melannen, you need not apologize to me. Nor need you look at your feet when we meet," Legolas said as she turned to face the prince, "Are sleeping alright?" He asked concernly.

"...yes, I am sleeping fairly well, thank you," she lied.

"Well, you do not need to be so formal with me, whether if I were or weren't heir to the throne." he replied.

"I am sorry, sir," Melannen stuttered, looking up at him with teary emerald eyes, "but your father is who I work for, and I am trying my best to respect him and his family. And to remember and keep my place. Sir," Melannen nodded, walked down the corridor, and turned into the kitchen, leaving Legolas speachless.

Reaching the kitchen, she pressed herself against the wall, sighing heavily. She walked to the oven and pulled out several stacks of freshly made lembas bread. Melannen made a pot of tea and set it on a silver tray along side three cups. She balanced the tea tray between her hand and hip and took a basket of lembas bread with the other. Melannen headed back down the now empty corridor. After climbing the stairs, she balanced the basket on her head and opened the door to the royal dining hall.

Melannen took the basket down and set it on the table. According to her knowledge, she was alone. Her back was facing the door. Her body stiffened as the door softly clicked behind her. "Who-who's there?" she stuttered. No one replied. She sharply turned around and found no body by the door. She sighed and turned back around.

"Melannen, I must admit, " Legolas said, making Melannen jump, " you are far too easy to spook." He smirked slyly ar her. He stood in front of her. Melannen pressed her hand over her heart.

"Master Greenle-," He put his finger over her lips.

"Sh-h. I have asked you many times not to address me so," he whispered, moving closer. "My family is dining in the main hall. I reserved this room for...f-,"

"Well then, I must deliver this to them," she chimed in quickly, "I do not need you father angry with me aga-,"

"Do not worry," he whispered, "I shall take full responsibility." Melannen could feel the warmth of his smooth skin. She closed her eyes as he lightly kissed her rosey pink lips. Melannen pulled away quickly.

"Nin goheno," they both apologized to each other.

"I-I have laundry to tend to," she said quickly as she turned towards the door.

"Melannen, wait!" Legolas shouted after her. Melannen stopped in the middle of the doorway. She looked at him and smiled before heading downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked up. Legolas was leaning on the top rail, gazing at her. He smiled, gave a soft laugh, and returned to the hall, clicking the door shut behind him.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3

Confrontation

Melannen forgot about the tray upstairs. _Did that just happen?_ She brushed her hair out of her eyes with her hand. Wiping the sweat from her hands on her apron, she headed outside. Melannen decided to take a break. She took a path that led to a small stream which branched off of The Great River. She had always loved the cool waters ever since she was a little girl. She sat along the banks and dipped her toes into the stream. Melannen walked along the stream to its end, at which lay a pond. She removed her apron and set it on a bush. She then took off her dress and dove into the pond. Melannen felt more relaxed as she swam about. She floated on her back and looked at the blue sky, cloudless.

Legolas picked up a piece of _lembas_ and bit into it. _Melannen did an excellent job with the lembas making, especially for a human._ He took another bite and walked over to the window. He watched as Melannen disappeared in the tree-line. He shook her from his mind. _I need to stop dreaming and practice my archery._ Legolas grabbed the tray and baskets and took them to the kitchen. He then went to his room. He opened his trunk and removed his quiver and arrows. He placed them on his back and shut the lid. He walked to his balcany and climbed into the tree just beside it. Legolas climbed down to the soft earth below. Instead of heading towards the archery field, he went down the path that Melannen had just took. He did not know what had come over him. He stayed hidden amongst the brush along the pathside. He followed her all the way to the pond. He stopped behind a berry bush as she removed her apron. He looked down as she removed her dress and dove in. He then looked up and watched as she swam gracefully in the pond. Legolas admired her confidence and boldness. He laid on the forest floor upon his back and looked through the opening among the treetops. He lost himself in his thoughts. _What am I doing here? Why am I here? I don't know why I kissed her in there. And now I have followed after her... ...I've known her since her arrival, since she was a child. But she has matured into a beautiful woman, whom I've grown attatched to. I know I'll out-live her, but still, she lingers in my mind. _Legolas sighed. As he opened his eyes, he jumped.

There was a figure standing over him. She held a blade to his throat. "Stand up, Master Greenleaf," Melannen said quite sternly, "slowly." Legolas did so, keeping his eyes on her. She had put her dress back on, but was still wet.

"Melannen, give me back my sword." he asked of her. He went to grabbed the handle, but Melannen pressed the tip closer to the skin.

"Legolas, tell me, why are you here?"

"Well, this is my la-"

"You know what I mean, sir. Why are you here? Why did you follow me here? Speak now, or I will take my matters to Thranduil. I am sure he will wonder why the captain of Mirkwood's army is lollying about, stalking the servant girls." Her hand was shaking.

"Melannen, let me explain." He paused. "I - I - my original plan was to practice my archery, which is why I have my weapons with me. But something inside me took over and I ended up here. I had the same feeling inside me when we were upstairs just a few hours ago. Put down the sword." he asked, "Please." She kept her eyes on him. Melannen lowered the sword, but did not return it to its master. Legolas sighed heavily in relief. "Now what?" he asked.

"I like this sword. I think I'll keep it." Before he could reply, Melannen ran off towards the palace. Legolas followed after her.

"Melannen wait." She did not halt. He chased her along the stream and down the pathway. "Melannen please! Wait!" Legolas ran after her. Catching up to her, Legolas grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. "Melannen listen to me!" He yelled at her. She stopped in the tracks. Her eyes were filled with tears. Legolas wiped the tears from her cheeks. "_Nin goheno _Melannen," He said. "I am sorry if I hurt you in any way. I-" He paused a moment. "I think I am falling for you; falling for your beautiful eyes, your beautiful smile, the presence of your wonderful heart and soul. I -" Legolas turned around and leaned on his arm against a tree. "Melannen, I love you. You do not know how long I have been yearning to tell you this." He turned back around to face Melannen. Her eyes were still swollen with tears. She collapsed on the grass of the forest floor. She had been so upset that it had overtaken her.

Legolas bent down and picked Melannen up. She still held the sword in her grip. He carried her to the servants' quarters and into her room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He placed the sword on the table with a note that read: _It's your's._


	4. A Journey Begins

Chapter 4

A Journey Begins

Melannen awoke the next day. She was lying in her bed. For once, she slept peacefully; no bad dreams or nightmares of her past. _Was yesterday a dream, too?_ She sat up, somewhat confused. She stood up and went to her trunk to change her clothes. As Melannen lifted the lid of the trunk and pulled out a skirt and blouse, she noticed something shining in the morning sunlight. Her hand passed over the handle of the sword. She smiled reading the note. Melannen picked it up and stowed it safely in the bottom of the trunk.

Legolas returned to his study to reminisce over what had just happened. He paced back and forth trying to sort through his thoughts. "What is wrong with me? I need to speak to someone about this." He grabbed his cloak on the desk and ran out to the stables. Legolas knew of someone in Minas Tirith who would be able to make something of this matter.

Today was a day off, thankfully. It would give her time to think over yesterday's events. She walked down to the stables. Melannen loved animals, especially horses. They were, by far, her most favorate. There was a figure in the stables. Melannen couldn't see him from the distance she was at. But to her luck, he hadn't parted when she reached the stables. "So, my lord, where are you running off to?" said Melannen, after standing there for a while.

"I am visiting an old friend. But why does it matter to you where I go?" Legolas replied, placing a blanket over Arod's backside before mounting him. He didn't look up at her. She stood there for a while, saying nothing. Legolas finally broke the awkward silence. "Melannen, " he paused, standing up and walking over to her, " about yesterday. I shouldn't have fol-" Melannen placed her finger over his lips. She kissed him softly.

"I love you, too, Legolas." she replied, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "I truly do, my lord." Melannen's eyes teared up at this thought. But before they fell on her cheeks, Legolas wiped her eyes dry with his sleeve. "Thanks." She said, starting to laugh. "Look at me, I probably look like a mess right now."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me to Minas Tirith. I am going to see one of my old fri-"

"Of course I will come" Melannen wrapped her arms around him. Legolas hugged her in return. After a long embrace, he walked over to another horse.

"I have been thinking about something. You like horses, yes?" but before she could respond, he continued without noticing, "This is Galomir. He is strong, swift, and very friendly." He said, rubbing the black horse's long snout. Melannen walked over to where Legolas was standing.

"He's beautiful."

"Of course, for someone very beautiful."

"Lord Legolas, I don't think that was entirely appropriate!" She joked. "but Galomir is a beautiful steed. " She ran her fingers through his mane.

"He's yours. You can either ride with me on Arod, or you can ride Galomir along my side.

Melannen and Legolas rode along side each other. The sun was very high in the sky and they had been riding for many hours, almost the entire day. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course" Legolas replied as they rode south. "Anything, speak your mind, love"

"I think I remember this friend of yours."

"Oh?"

"Yes," She smiled at him. Galomir and Arod slowed to a halt. Legolas and Melannen climbed down and prepared to make camp. "Is this the man who came to visit you, just after the great war?"

"You remember that? But you were just a little girl then." He said, starting the makings of a fire.

"I remember many things of my past," Melannen said while she laid a blanket down by the fire site.

"Is that why you don't sleep well?" Legolas asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. There have been many occasions where I have seen the dark circles under your eyes," he looked up at her. The fire finally sparked beneath him. "Stay with the horses here at camp. I am going to find us something for dinner."

"No, don't woory about it. I can survive on _lembas_ bread."

"Are you sure?"

"Legolas, I'll be fine," Melannen emphasized. "How much further is it to Minas Tirith?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well," he sat down beside her on the blanket, "We've traveled many leagues, but we have many more ahead of us, at least one more full day's journey to go." He laid on his back, staring at the now starry night sky. Melannen gazed into the golden embers before lying back herself beside him.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you realize that I am human, that if we stay together, that I will grow old and eventually pass, and you will be alone?"

"Mel-" Legolas sat up and leaned over her, "Melannen, listen. You think the fact of you being a human and I an elf will get in the way, don't you?" He turned his gaze to the fire, then back to her. "Listen, my friend that I am visiting."

"Yes?" she laid back, listening closely.

"Well, he is a human. His wife is Lady Arwen, an elf of Rivendell. It is possible for an elf and a human to be together. Do not let your doubts interfere with your feelings," He kissed Melannen's forehead. "Get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." Legolas rolled over and fell asleep.

_..."Momma!" she cried. Little Melannen crawled out from her hiding place beneath the kitchen floor. Tears were streaming down her face as she placed the trapdoor back down. Melannen glanced into the front room. She only saw blood and did not dare to venture and further. Dropping her doll, Melannen ran outside to the barn. Melannen climbed up the ladder to the loft, and there, she waited..._


End file.
